Banished
by Retired writer-Hazard 13
Summary: Supposed to be a continuation of my other story, SoMmFaOP, an FFTA story, but I am done with ff net. Rest in Peace.
1. New start

Hazard 13: Yo, people…If you actually are reading this, just so you know, this is part two (a) of "The story of me. And my friends. And other people.", so if you wish to understand why everyone in my group knows weird-ass moves and magic, you may wish to read part one of my story first…(and/or play Final Fantasy Tactics Advance)

Night Joe: Yeah, and nobody but me actually reviewed except me, Piemasher 86, Hoboslayer, and random people once every while…

Hoboslayer: YO, Review Dammit!

Death: I do not understand this "review". Explain.

Hazard 13: Oh, yeah, those are my insane muses, who all exist…

Night Joe-the dark goth

Hoboslayer-insane berserker dude

Hazard 13-me…"Mr. Sniper" as nicknamed by my old 8th grade class

Death: the Grim Reaper, somehow my friend…

Hoboslayer: I'm not insane, just cuz I threw those bricks at those homeless guys…

Night Joe: Yes you are.

Death: Bricks…?

Hazard 13: Yeah…um…Disclaimer: I don't own FFTA, FE, Halo, AW, George Bush, Night Joe, Hoboslayer, or even Night Joe's closet. But I am borrowing Hoboslayer, Night Joe, and Piemasher 86, by their permission.

Song: Structural Defect by Static-X

A quick author's note:

Before I begin my story, I would just like to review what has happened so far…part 1 involved me, Night Joe, and Hoboslayer, and others getting sucked into FFTA, and we wreaked havoc on the country of Ivalice. In doing so, the mystical creator of the world, Le Grim, kicked us all out, and we were to be scattered across many different realities. Death, Ezel, Me, Night Joe, and Hoboslayer were able to go to one specific world: The world of Fire Emblem (Rekka no Ken) or just FE 7. As gamers, my friends and I are able to understand wherever we are…cuz we play lots of games. Unfortunately, unknown to us as of now, our friends Vinny and Sred02 were sent to other universes, Halo and AW (1). Let the fun begin…

* * *

Chapter 1:Explanations

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit." Hoboslayer intoned.

"Be silent. I must gather my strength and mana to keep up our reality bubble, and channel all of us together to one world." Yelled the annoyed god of death.

Me, Night Joe, Hoboslayer, Ezel, and Death were all stuck in a strange black bubble within a storm of black and white dots. There were crashing noises, and thundering roars every other second, and we were all suspended in midair. Looking at Death, I see darker black energy gathering around his hands, and red pentagrams started to form on his palms. And one of the dots started getting larger and larger, as we started a descent towards one of the white dots, and as we approached, I heard Ezel saying something about forgetting his Angel Ring at home, then muttering some magic phrases.

* * *

-Pirate ship

Eliwood, Hector, and Lyndis' troop was on Fargus' ship, and there appeared to be another ship coming towards them.

"Captain! They've breached the hull! Sir we need all hands belowdecks!" yelled Dart, the first mate of Fargus' pirate ship.

"Fargus! We'll take care of the enemy, but tending your ship is your business. Go or we might sink!" yelled Eliwood, as boarding planks appeared on the sides of the ship. Two enemy ships, headed by a shaman, were attempting to board and take control of Fargus' ship. However, as shamans poured out from the ship on the left, mercenaries started coming from the right. There would be a long fight ahead.

* * *

-Unknown place and time

"Dammit! Why the hell aren't we going anywhere?" yelled Night Joe, as our "reality bubble" stopped moving. Death looked behind himself, and faced us. His face showed no emotion, and everything beneath his hood turned black, and we could not see anything, even his face.

"Your friends, the short one and another were lost. I have to know why. Before we start, I can, for 2 hours, drop you in your "real world" for a short time. I will see if I can get them back over to where we were headed. At 12 O'clock, you will be retrieved.. Pack a large pack each, you may need it. All I can find out about this world is there are humans there. Do not pack food, but bedding and many weapons. You have two hours. Your strange friend," he indicated Ezel, "shall stay with me for a small time. Go."

In an instant we were transported to our old homes outside of Ivalice; the west coast of the United States, to be exact. At least, I was near MY house, because I could, well, see it. Evidently, as I walked down the driveway, nobody was home, for there was no car beside the house, and evidently, the key was still in its hiding place (which I have no intention of telling anyone…) and as I opened up the door, deactivating all 5 locks, and 3 alarm systems, I decided to go first to my basement, where I collected my bag, which held my sleeping bag from the last camping trip I had gone on, and as I went up my stairs, I realized that I still had my key for my safe, right on my desk. I found out that my weapons rack was still in my shower, where my katanas were hung from the shower head. As I walked into my bathroom, I saw my safe, and put in the combination, and turned the key. Inside was a large array of weapons: .45 pistols, a few shotguns, with different type barrels, and two M1 carbines, one with a parachute jumper type grip, and one normal type. On the bottom were my derringer pistols. I grabbed all four derringers, putting them into my pocket. Next was my pair of.45s that I put inside holsters., clipped to my belt. Looking to my shotguns, I found the shortest barrel, and attached a pistol grip stock to it. I attached a sling for good measure, and slung it over my shoulder, and grabbed an empty bandolier. I grabbed the M1s and put those with the shotgun, over my shoulder.

I turned from the safe, closing it, and went to the shower. I grabbed a katana, two pouches of ninja stars, and some throwing knives. I took two wrist attachments for the mini knives, belt attachments for the other throwing knives, and I grabbed two hunting knives, which I put into their sheaths, putting them onto my belt. Finally, as I was about to leave, something caught my eye. My iron bar.

As I went into my sub basement, I opened up the ammo chest, and got out shotgun shells, and lots of ammunition and cleaning equipment. As I packed up my extra knives, katana, carbines, and shotgun into my bag, I felt a strange burning sensation at the tips of my fingers. As I looked down at them, everything turned black.

* * *

-Unknown area

"Wake up, idiot." Said a voice from my left. I opened my eyes to see a completely grey landscape, with Ezel, Hoboslayer, Night Joe, and Death all looking at me. I got up.

"What is…how is everything…grey?" I asked, again looking around.

"It matters not. You shall compare supplies, and leave anything unnecessary here."

We all told what we had brought, and I approached Ezel with the katana.

"Yo, Ezel." I said.

"Hmm?"

"Can you use this?"

"Oh, of course. Thank you. A staff may be sturdy, but it may not always be enough. Thanks."

Eventually, I gave a derringer to Night Joe, Hoboslayer, Ezel, and kept one for myself. I ended up giving Hoboslayer the shotgun, and Night Joe a couple knives and a .45.

"Alright. We're ready to go." Said Night Joe.

"Everyone brace yourselves." Came the cold voice of Death.

A large red pentagram appeared on the ground, and Death motioned for us to step onto it.

-End chapter one.

* * *

Hazard 13: Oh yeah…Here are the items each of us have, in terms of weapons.

Hoboslayer: Goddamnit.

Night Joe: That's it?

Death: I need nothing else.

Hazard 13: any questions, just email me at my email address, showed on my profile page. I don't actually own these guns, but whatever. Don't write this fiction off as a piece of crap, just cuz we have guns…We like to tactitionize…

Hoboslayer: maybe you do, but I want to kill…

Death: I wish to reap souls. Release me from being your muse.

Night Joe:…

Hazard 13: Whatever…here are the stats…

Stats:

Ezel:

1 derringer and ammo

Druid Mace

Katana

Hoboslayer:

1 derringer and ammo

pistol grip pump shotgun and ammo

Eclipse broadsword

Iron bar

Assorted knives and daggers

Throwing knives

Smoke canisters

Night Joe:

1 derringer and ammo

1 .45 and ammo

iron bar

3 katanas

assorted knives and daggers

throwing knives

Death:

( Dark Magic)

Scythe

Hazard 13:

1 derringer and ammo

2 .45s

2 M1 carbines (one paratrooper stock)

iron bar

assorted knives and daggers

lots of throwing knives


	2. Gate of souls

Hazard 13: Yo people. What's goin down?

Night Joe: Nobody cares.

Death: "going down"?

Hoboslayer: never mind.

Death: too bad you are not a god, such as I. Then you might not be as stupid as you are.

Hazard 13:Oh, yeah, I'm adding a muse.

Eliwood: Hello everyone!

Death: Be silent, before I rend you into pieces and swallow your soul.

Hoboslayer: Shut up bitch.

Night Joe: I am going to kill your ass if you don't shut up with your happy talk.

Hazard 13: I was kidding. (Takes Eliwood and flings him into the sun).

Hoboslayer: WTF? You just chucked him into the sun.

Death: I wanted to eat his soul!

Hazard 13: Whatever. Anyway, I don't actually own Fire Emblem or the Pacific Ocean…yeah…and it's really annoying when people decide that they will add the characters of Fire Emblem to their muse section of Fire Emblem stories. Know what I mean? …yeah…

Song: My little box, by Gabriel Mann

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own FE, cuz then I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Gate of Souls -Unknown Land 

As soon as we stepped into the red pentagram, I realized that the gray land we had been on was gone. As everyone else boarded, everything shimmered and faded, leaving blackness.

* * *

-Dread Isle 

"Come!" Yelled the enemy leader, Uhai, from on top of his horse.

" Don't you worry. You'll pay for Leila's death!" yelled back Matthew, running towards him. As the angry thief started towards the nomadic trooper, he readied his bow, and shot his arrow. The arrow sped towards the thief, and as it reached its target, it was not noticed, even as it buried itself in his neck. Matthew somehow had the will to walk, and as he reached Uhai, he slashed with his knife, and cut a gaping hole in the horseman's chest, and they both fell to the ground, with bleeding wounds.

"No!" yelled Serra's voice, as she came towards the fallen warrior. Unfortunately for her though, as she reached him, she found him to not be breathing, and he had no pulse. Her cure staff would not work, unless he was still alive. However, he had not been the only one to die. In his last charge, he had mortally wounded Uhai, who had fallen to the ground, dead.

* * *

-Dragon's gate 

As our bubble reached another gray dot, everyone was shoved through a large opening, one that seemed able to fit even a small building. As we poured out from this ornate gateway, I looked around, and I saw everyone else getting up.

"This is the Gateway of Souls." came Death's voice. " I use this to store some of my excess souls, for storage, before I have them go down to hell."

"Dude, like…this looks like that weird game…" Hoboslayer said.

"Hey, this is Fire something". Said Night Joe

"Fire Emblem." I said, having played lots of strategy games for the Game boy advance.

"Intruders! What are you doing in my master's home?" yelled a strange voice. I turned and saw it was a weird guy in a robe. He looked like a monk from a monastery..

"Dude. You're Ephidel." I said.

"Have my souls…manifested?" came the voice of Death. "You are not a sage, as you are dressed as. You have the combined magical abilities of the dead souls you are made of."

"Intruder! You shall be the first to fall." The morph said, stepping closer to Death. Immediately, Night Joe, Ezel (who had no clue what was going on), Hoboslayer, and I moved to the eastern wall.

"Excalibur!" As the morph, putting his hand out towards Death.

"If you wish to battle me, you may as well jump off a cliff, soul". As the magic blasthit Death, it simply bounced off of him, doing absolutely no damage at all. The morph looked astonished.

"That is incredibly powerful anima magic. How can it just bounce off?"

"No magic can truly harm me."

Death raised his hands, and brought them down to the ground with the force of a sledgehammer. The ground fractured beneath them. He muttered an incantation, and the whole cavern shook violently, and a black fog rose from the ground.

"How is this possible?" the morph asked.

"I am a god." Answered Death, his eyes showing red from beneath his hood. The fog started to show around Death's body, and he lifted up his left hand, and pointed it towards Ephidel. A lance of dark energy flashed out, impaling the morph in the chest, just as another five did the same to his head and limbs. Ephidel started shaking, and he fell to the ground, and fell into dust.

"Someone has contaminated my stored souls. This is not good. I must destroy this thief, before all my souls have been used." Death said.

"You actually are Death?" asked Ezel. "I thought it to be a nickname."

"Dude, he is Death." Said Night Joe. "He comes out of my closet all the time. And Hazard's shower."

"I see. But why a closet, and what's a shower?"

"Do you know what a bath is?" asked Night Joe.

"Yes, of course." He replied.

"Imagine someone dumping buckets of water on you to get you washed."

"Alright."

"Dude." I said. "I had no idea he could do that."

"Yeah, seriously. That was so cool." Responded Hoboslayer.

Death started walking towards the stairs. We edged along, following him.

* * *

-Dragon's gate 

"My liege…s, there appears to be many more Laus troops inside the ruins. Shall we engage?" Asked Mark, who was the tactician of the three lords.

"Yes. My father is in there, and by Elimine, I shall save him!" yelled the redheaded lord.

The lord started to run straight towards the gate, only to be stopped by Lord Hector.

"Idiot."

"I must save my father!" yelled Eliwood, as his friend lifted him up into the air.

"If I may, I would just like to say that there are scores of enemy troops in front of us. We must take care of them and the enemy leader before anything is to be done." Said the tactician.

"Alright, but remember that every second wasted is another second that my father might die." He said.

* * *

-Back inside the Gate 

"Dude, like that Nergal guy is in here somewhere." Said Night Joe.

"What's a Nergal?" asked Ezel.

"Never mind."

"Well, I'm ready for him." Said Hoboslayer, cocking his pump shotgun with a faint "cha-chunk" noise. A shell came out.

"You idiot." I said, knowing more about guns than the whole group. "You push the slide forward when you want it ready to discharge. Then you pull it back and push it forward once it's been used."

"But in the movies, they always do that."

"Well, the movies do that for effect, ya know?" interjected Night Joe, from the left of me.

We were all talking as we walked down a large, large, large set of stairs. I looked on either side, and found that the stairs just melted into darkness. I followed Death, as he kept on walking.

"Dude, this is so cool, how we keep popping up in these games, huh?" I asked Night Joe and Hoboslayer. They both nodded in the affirmative.

"Yeah seriously" said Night Joe. "Our lives kinda sucked. Except for Xbox live and World of Warcraft."

"Now this is what I call fun." Said Hoboslayer.

"Well, antilaws had almost been legalized, so it just didn't feel like there was anymore fun back in my world." Ezel said, as he took off his black hat. He took out three boxes that were, obviously, very small.

"Umm…did you keep those in your HAT?" I asked, inquisitive of what the hell he was doing. Not everyone could actually keep boxes in their hats.

"They're a new set of antilaws; I call them blank cards. I sold a few to some corrupt judges so that they could annoy everyone. I felt it was rather fun." Replied Ezel, putting two of the antilaws back in his hat and putting it back on.

He opened up the small box, and held up the card. It was a shiny blank card, about four or five times larger than a playing card. They were very thin, and were encased in glass.

"These, however, allow you to change the laws to whatever you wish. I never got to try them, so naturally, I kept them with me." He was very happy about it.

"There aren't laws here." I said.

" Oh, well, they may come in handy eventually."

We heard a yell. "FATHER! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oh, shit."

* * *

Hazard 13: that took about a year…cuz school started… RR people. 


End file.
